


La bendición de la ignorancia

by samej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero todo ha salido bien, ¿no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bendición de la ignorancia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Escrito para el [remix meme](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html?thread=248048#t248048).
> 
> Inspirado por:
> 
>  

El sheriff tiene la camisa llena de sangre. La casa cruje bajo sus pies y a su alrededor, le parece más grande, más vieja, como si no fuera la suya; y sube las escaleras con el peso del mundo en su espalda, se le hunden. Ha sido una noche larga, el día aún más, y después de treinta y seis horas despierto la visión se le oscurece por los bordes, necesita dormir.

Abre la puerta de la habitación de Stiles y está vacía, pero la luz que sale bajo la puerta del baño, trémula y amarillenta, evita que tenga un ataque al corazón. 

Toca y la puerta se abre despacio, las bisagras chirrían, hacen eco, pero no siente ningún movimiento en el agua, y se le encoge algo dentro del pecho. 

Stiles está encorvado en sí mismo, los labios pegados a las rodillas, el agua le cubre solo hasta los tobillos. 

—¿Stiles?

Levanta los ojos sin emitir ningún sonido. No llora, pero tiene los ojos rojos. Da la sensación de que ya no le quedan lágrimas. 

Le parece que tiene otra vez diez años, que otra vez odia en silencio a la injusticia de la muerte.

Pero todo ha salido bien, ¿no?

—Ya ha pasado, Stiles. Lydia está bien y el mordisco tiene buena pinta ahora, se va curar sin problemas. He mandado a Scott a casa y parece que los lobos han terminado de huir. Se van a establecer patrullas de bosque para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. 

Stiles se encoge en sí mismo. El sheriff piensa en lo que han encontrado, en los aullidos ensordecedores, en los cadáveres, especialmente en el lobo gris, enorme, que aún no saben cómo ha aparecido con la cabeza prácticamente arrancada. 

Intenta desechar el recuerdo de Stiles abrazado al lobo, casi desesperado aunque de lejos no lo hubiera podido asegurar, y a Scott arrastrándole, disimulando para que la policía no lo viera. No tiene fuerzas para analizarlo ahora, está en el límite, no puede con más comportamientos extraños de su hijo.

Hace dos años ni siquiera había lobos en Beacon Hills, maldita sea, y ahora su hijo y dos amigos se han visto atrapados en una pelea por un maldito territorio.

—Todo se ha quedado en un susto. Ven. 

Coge una toalla, le insta otra vez a levantarse y le cubre con ella, abrazándole. Stiles se deja llevar, se mete a la cama desnudo, y su padre se queda con él, acariciándole la cabeza.

No cierra los ojos, se queda mirando al vacío y él no sabe qué hacer, no puede evitar la pregunta, al final. Es el instinto el que le obliga a hacerlo, no sabe si la pregunta tiene sentido, siquiera.

—¿Conocías a ese lobo, Stiles?

Es ahí cuando descubre que no, que aún le quedaban lágrimas de sobra.


End file.
